Subject JM-029
by Anthropos Agnostos
Summary: The serpentine creature swam back and forth in its tank, aggressively beating its tail against the walls in an effort to find a weak-point. Its scales glistened under the lab's fluorescent lights, already turning from a milky-white to a dark grey signaling it will soon be ready to abandon the juvenile aquatic lifestyle.
Author's Note 1: I don't own Stargate, MGM does. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction blah, blah, blah – you know the drill.

This story is AU but has spoilers for/expects the reader to be aware of SG-1 episodes "Brief Candle", "In the Line of Duty", "Desperate Measures" and "Nightwalkers"

And now, without further adieu I give you:

O

Subject JM-029

O

The serpentine creature swam agitatedly back and forth in its tank, aggressively beating its tail against the walls in an effort to find a weak-point. Its beady eyes constantly searched around while sparing an occasional spiteful glance at the words "Subject JM-029" scrawled on the aquarium's wall with a grease pencil. The creature's scales glistened under the labs fluorescent lights, already turning from a milky-white to a darker grey signaling it will soon be ready to abandon the juvenile aquatic lifestyle and seek a home amid myelin sheaths and nerve bundles. Normally, the maturation process took years but the Argosian nanites cut it down to mere weeks.

Dr. Flemming leaned closer to the plexiglas as he admired his work.

"Hello beautiful. How are you today?"

The creature paused its activity as its two red eyes focused on the man. Even through the distortion of the bubbling water, the symbiote recognized the face and threw itself hissing against the barrier.

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle as his charge futilely attempted to break free and sink it's fangs into him. "Still as energetic as ever I see."

A nob was turned on the side of the aquarium and a sedative was released into the water. Immediately the symbiote slowed and became lethargic.

It was amazing to think how far they had come. When Zeditron Industries first failed to buy a live Goa'uld symbiote in Russia it seemed the whole venture would be shut down. But Adrien Conrad was a man with plenty of money and nothing to lose, ready to search to the ends of the Earth (and beyond) for the one thing that could save his life. Failing to acquire a live symbiote, he settled for the next best thing: a tissue-sample stolen from S.G.C. labs and off-world cloning technology from his contacts at the N.I.D.

Turning those few frozen cells into a living, breathing Goa'uld was a task that fell to Dr. Richard Flemming. To clone a creature with an unknown genome using alien technology was as dauntless a task as could be asked of a biologist, but Flemming was never one to back off from a challenge. After countless failed attempts it seemed that finally the process was perfected.

The scientist lowered his protective face-shield and removed the tank's lid as JM-029 finally succumbed to the sedative, floating limply to the surface with the current. The once-fierce symbiote could only give off a weak screech as the doctor plucked it out of the water and injected it with a new nanobot mixture.

Holding the feeble creature in his hand, Dr. Flemming pondered the irony of the situation. The Goa'uld thought themselves to be all powerful gods – and not without reason. Those secrets of the universe long-sought after by men, secrets like space-travel and immortality were locked in the symbiote's very flesh, encoded into each cell's DNA. Yet for all their mastery of technology the Goa'uld couldn't bring back their own dead using a chromosome sample. It took human ingenuity to resurrect a god. Dr. Flemming was sure that it was this attribute that will prove vital in the end, allowing mankind to unlock the secrets within the parasites' flesh and soar to the heights undreamed off by the "gods". It was all a question of running the right tests... and having the subjects to run the experiments on.

As the creature begun to stir the biologist quickly sealed it back in its container. A quick glance at his notes showed that the drug wore off faster than before, the new nanobots already accelerating the symbiote's metabolism and organ maturation.

Finishing his examination of JM-029 Dr. Flemming quickly moved on to Subject JM-030, smiling as he imagined what breakthroughs Zeditron will make once they learn to read the gene-memories of this "Jolinar of Malkshure"...

O

Author's Note 2: written for the prompt "Jolinar, what if she was somehow resurrected by an alien device?" found over at Tok'Ra Kree! Round 8.

Given that the cloning capability demonstrated on the show by human groups like Immunitech Research, the Trust, Colson Industries, etc is WAY beyond what is currently possible it has always been my head-canon that these groups were using alien-tech to make clones, which is what I went with in this fic.

Best regards & thanks for reading, A.A.


End file.
